By Book, Blade, and Crest of Flame
by pgasniper
Summary: Robin, and Lucina are the newest newcomers to come to the Smash Mansion. What awaits them there? Fire Emblem Awakening Spoilers.
1. Arrival at the Mansion

**I decided that no matter who the next newcomer would be, I'd do one of those Newcomer introduction stories. I was anticipating Shulk, but Robin and Lucina is fine too…**

**Fire Emblem Awakening Spoilers down below.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Arrival at the Mansion<p>

Two figures approached the Smash Mansion. One was wearing a dark cloak. While the other was a female swordsman. "Is this the place?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Yes, Robin." the female swordsman replied.

Robin smiled. She pulled out a folded piece of paper. It was a letter addressed to the two of them. Robin and Lucina. The letter was an invitation to the Smash Mansion, as participants in a fourth Smash tournament.

"Still, why you and me?" Robin wondered. "What about your father?"

"Maybe the person who sent it knew that he was busy as the ruler of Ylisse." Lucina replied. "Not to mention looking after my younger self."

They just walked up to the door and just knocked. The person who opened the door was a person wearing a helmet. Captain Falcon. He just looked at the two a bit confused.

"Hello." Robin said, holding up the letter. "We're here for the tournament.

Captain Falcon just looked at Robin. "But didn't you all ready come here?" He said confused. He turned to Lucina. "And Marth? I was just talking to you in the kitchen... is this some sort of joke?

The two of them just blinked a bit confused. "What are you talking about?"

"They don't know." A voice said. Walking towards them was someone who was wearing an identical cloak to Robin. But this person was discernibly male. "They must come from a different universe that I came from." His voice was raspy, and seemed to have a slight echo.

Lucina just drew her sword. "Grima!" She said shocked. The person just removed the hood to his cloak, and pulled out the paper.

"Sorry, Lucina, but I'm here to participate in this tournament too." He laughed.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"I got an invitation, and I thought it would pass the time." Grima replied. "Anyways, welcome to the Smash Mansion!" he just walked away laughing.

Captain Falcon just looked back at the two in the doorway. "You know him?"

"Grima, the Fell Dragon." Lucina replied. "He ravaged my world. I thought it was finally over against him, but now there's another one."

Captain Falcon just looked at the two women in the doorway. "Um, can you come in please, there are a few people who don't like the bugs that are getting in the mansion."

"Sorry about that." The two said. They walked in and closed the door.

Captain Falcon just smiled. "Well, I guess it's my duty now to show you two around the mansion. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask."

"In that case, how can you live with such villains underneath the same roof?" Lucina asked Captain Falcon, her tone had made it quite clear that she wasn't amused.

Captain Falcon let off a sigh. For him, who had been here since the beginning it was common now. But for them, who were just getting here, he could see why they would be upset. "It's what Master Hand wants." Captain Falcon said, shrugging off the comment. "He's not the first villain here, and probably won't be the last, I suggest for your own good you drop this subject. If he does cause problems, Master Hand will get rid of him. Anyways, let's start by introducing ourselves. I'm Captain Falcon."

"Robin."

"Lucina."

Captain Falcon just nodded. "Well then, please follow me." he said. "I'll escort you to your rooms and you can go from there."

Captain Falcon just led them to a hallway. "Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked.

Captain Falcon and the other two turned around to face Princess Zelda. "I was just showing the newcomers to their rooms."

"You know I'm not allowing you to enter into the woman's dorms." Zelda sternly said. "If you even tried, a phantom would of attacked you."

Captain Falcon just looked a bit nervous. "Right..." He said. "I forgot about that. Well then Zelda, you can take it from here."

Zelda just nodded and walked over to Robin and Lucina. "I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule." She said.

"Robin."

"Lucina."

Zelda just smiled. She directed them to two rooms that had their names on the doors. "Well, here are your rooms." Zelda said. "Please get yourselves settled in."

The two just nodded and entered their rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sort of quick and dirty to just get it out ASAP… I think it's just going to be a quick few chapter story. The whole Grima being Male Robin was just my justification for both Robins being there. Technically it's also +1 to the villain count, so I'll take it.<strong>


	2. The other Robin

Chapter 2: The other Robin

Lucina had finished setting her stuff up. The room was rather small, just having a single bed, a dresser, a closet, and then the washroom. She walked out to the hallway and knocked on Robin's door.

"Come in." Robin said.

Lucina walked in and just looked around. The room was exactly the same as hers. Unlike her though, Robin hadn't put away her clothes yet. She just left the bag on the bed, and had been curled up into a ball.

"Robin? Its about Grima isn't it?"

Robin just nodded. "The fell dragon is supposed to be dead..."

"He is in our universe." Lucina said. "But it seems that in an alternate universe we failed."

"Damn it!" Robin said pounding her fist against the wall. "What can we do?"

"Not much." Lucina said. "Captain Falcon made it clear that if he's here, it's what the runner of this tournament wants."

There was another knocking at the door. Lucina just turned to it and opened it. Standing there was a blonde woman wearing a pink dress. "You must be the newcomers!" She said. "I'm Princess Peach!"

"I'm Lucina, and this is Robin." Lucina said.

"You look so similar to that other person who came earlier today." Peach said.

"Grima..." Robin muttered.

"About that person. Is there someone we can talk to about him?" Lucina said.

"Why?" Princess peach wondered.

"He's not safe to be around. He's dangerous." Lucina said.

"He'll be fine." Peach said. "In the mansion, we aren't supposed to fight or attack each other, unless it's during a match."

The two girls looked up at Princess Peach. "Still, Grima will most likely try something..." Robin said.

Peach just smiled. "Well, anyways, I came here to show you around the Mansion."

"Okay." The two of them said.

They began the tour. In between a point of note Princess Peach began to talk "I'm just so glad that there are two more females. That's 9 now. Now then, I guess the first thing we have to do is meet Master Hand."

Lucina and Robin just nodded. They followed Princess Peach up to an office. And then Peach opened the door. Floating behind the desk was a giant white glove. "Ah, Peach, and the newcomers." Master Hand said.

However Lucina and Robin grabbed their weapons. "What is that monster!?" Lucina said.

Robin's hand began to glow with a green aura. Princess Peach however just stopped the two. "That's Master Hand." She said. "The runner of the Smashers."

"I think I suddenly see why Grima isn't so out of place in here." Lucina said as she sheathed her sword.

"Lucina, and Robin, I welcome you both to my tournament." Master Hand said.

"Master Hand, we have to ask about the other Robin." Robin said. "The male one, who said he was from an alternate universe."

"Yes."

"He is possessed by the Fell Dragon Grima." Lucina explained. "I come from a future where Grima has wasted everything with an undead army, and has killed nearly everyone."

"I know." Master Hand calmly replied.

"You know?" Robin said. "And you're permitting this to happen?"

"He may of come from an alternate universe, but he isn't as strong as he used to be." Master Hand said. "I've taken precautions, and it's a rule in the mansion. No fighting unless it's during a match. That rule also extends to you, so you better not hurt him."

The two of them just stood there.

"And Robin, I am fully aware, that you have the capability of killing him since you are also a part of Grima." Master Hand said. "Don't do it. There are other villains here, and they seem to get along quite well, most of the time. Now then, Princess Peach, you can continue your tour."

"Of course Master Hand." Peach said.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Grima was walking through the mansion. He had only been here a few hours, and all ready he was getting frustrated. One swordsman, named Ike seemed to try and get a bit chummy with him. But he had to stop himself from impaling him with a bolt of electricity.<p>

He just made his way to a door and knocked on it.

"Go away." The person inside said.

Grima however didn't care what the person said and just opened the door. Sitting in the room, reading a book was Ganondorf. "I said go away." Ganondorf said. He raised his hand and a sphere of dark energy began to form.

"Are you the king of evil?" Grima asked.

"And if I am?" Ganondorf asked.

"I'm disappointed." Grima replied. "You look so weak."

The ball of dark energy rushed for Grima and knocked him flying back into the wall on the other side of the hallway. "I thought we couldn't hurt each other in the mansion."

"Yes." Ganondorf replied flipping a page on his book. "But, there are two reasons why I could attack you. The first, you went into my room. The second, I told you to leave."

"And what does that mean?" Grima asked.

"Aren't you a tactician? I thought you were smart, and a big enough boy to figure it out yourself." Ganondorf taunted.

Grima began to charge up some magic. His hand began to glow with power, however he saw Ganondorf beginning to smile. He stopped his attack. "You're not worth it." He managed to say getting up.

"You have access to magic too, so you should know that magic works on rules." Ganondorf said. "But there are always ways to bend the rules to your advantage."

"I didn't come here for a lecture." Grima said. "I just came to see the king of evil, but you're just some dried up old man. I'll easily be able to take some title like that from you."

"I await your attempt." Ganondorf said as he waved his hand to slam his door.

Grima just made his way to his room and lied down the bed. He closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The world had become an empty husk. His risen had spread across the land and destroyed nearly all life, and all but a last bit of resistance remained. But it would only be a matter of time before they would finally be killed. And then, one day the hand appeared in front of him. Several of his risen soldiers rushed towards the hand but were effortlessly pushed away by some invisible force. The Hand just floated before the giant dragon.<p>

"Are you Grima the Fell Dragon?" The Hand asked.

"Who wants to know?" Grima asked.

"I am a traveler of time and dimensions, looking for worthy people to compete in a tournament. My name is Master Hand."

"And what use is competing in a tournament for me?"

"It's more or less your human body that I want." Master Hand said. "The one known as Robin."

"And why do you want me?" Grima asked.

"It's to see how strong you are." Master Hand replied.

"If it was for such a small reason, couldn't you attack me yourself right now, and figure that out on your own?" Grima asked. "I ask once again, why should I be interested in a tournament for mortals?"

"What if I told you that it wasn't just a tournament for mortals." Master Hand replied. "The people I wished to invite are others like you. Gods, Goddesses, god slayers."

Grima was silent for several seconds. Eventually he answered. "I'm listening."

"It is not simply a tournament between people you have met before in your realm. But others in realms there may be some who are far stronger than anyone you've ever met." Master Hand said.

"And why do you want me in the human's body?" Grima asked.

"It's more or less because well, it still requires a human body." Master Hand said. "Nothing as excessively large as you really exists in the tournament. Even the Gods and Goddesses in the tournament I've told have to be a normal human size."

"I see." Grima said. "To meet these others, I'd be willing to do that... But what's stopping me from raising hell over there?"

"Me." Master Hand replied. "I will have powerful magic set up so that no harm will come to the inhabitants of the mansion."

* * *

><p>Grima just looked up at the ceiling of the room. "If I knew this was going to be so boring, I wouldn't of come." He muttered. "That stupid hand practically has me on a leash now... I can't even destroy this world." However a smile crossed his face. "Wait, he never said that, he said I couldn't harm the inhabitants of the mansion..."<p>

He quickly made his way through the mansion.

"Hey Robin," Ike said walking over to him. "If there is anything you need..."

Grima didn't hear him. He just kept walking until he was outside. He walked to the front gate, and tried to step to the outside world. However he was suddenly sent flying back. A ward had been set up to keep him inside. Frustrated, Grima just began to let out blasts of magic out at the barrier, but it was no use. He walked around the fence, looking for any small break in the barrier.

"I told you Grima, that I would be stopping you from raising hell." Master Hand said.

Grima just glared at the hand. "You trapped me in here."

"You came of your own free will." Master Hand said. "To participate in my tournament against others."

"Don't you dare think that I can't see what you're planning on doing!" Grima shouted. "You brought that other Robin from another world here. You know she has the ability to kill me."

Master Hand just floated there silently.

* * *

><p>"And that's everything in the mansion." Princess Peach said.<p>

Lucina and Robin just nodded. It was beginning to get rather late and the two of them were getting rather tired. "I think I got all of that." Lucina said.

"Don't worry." Princess Peach said. "You'll have everything down in a week. I promise."

"I've all ready got it memorized." Robin said.

"As expected of my father's tactician." Lucina muttered.

"Now if you have any other questions, don't hesitate on asking any of us." Princess Peach said.

"Right." Lucina said.

Robin had looked outside and saw Grima shouting at Master Hand. "Lucina."

The two of them rushed outside to hear Grima shouting. "Don't you dare think that I can't see what you're planning on doing! You brought that other Robin from another world here. You know she has the ability to kill me."

Master Hand just floated there silently. "It seems that your shouting has attracted a few guests." Master Hand eventually said.

Grima just glared at the two of them. "You haven't heard the last of this Master Hand." He said walking back to the mansion. "You will regret bringing me here."

The two stared at Master Hand for a few seconds. When they were sure Grima was gone, they both turned to the hand. "Was that really the reason why you invited us and him to the tournament?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Master Hand said.

"It was a waste of time, and effort. The other Robin is long dead." Lucina said. "His life force became what revived the fell dragon after it possessed that Robin. If we killed that Grima, we would be left with an empty husk. If even that."

"I know that." Master Hand admitted. "I learned that later."

"So why is he still here?" Lucina asked.

"To have both the male and female Robin here. He was the only male Robin I could find." Master Hand said. "So, some sacrifices had to be made. And on the plus side it does add one to the villain count. Anyways, you two should get some sleep then for tomorrow."

The two just departed for their rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**"Gods, Goddesses, and god-slayers." Well this is referring to a few of the Smashers. It's more of a fan theory of Rosalina being the Goddess of the Mario universe, but it's my head canon now. Of course there is Palutena as a goddess. And then god-slayers… Well there is Pit, Ike also felled a goddess. And then there is the rumored Shulk.**

**Actually kind of glad that it wasn't Shulk today like the rumors said, and that Chrom was debunked. Smash Speculation might actually be interesting again and just won't default to "These leaked characters are the only ones left." Blah blah blah… it wasn't interesting and was getting boring.  
><strong>

**I have no idea where this story is going… well it's too late to stop now…**


	3. Super Bash Sisters

Chapter 3: Super Bash Sisters

A town was on fire, but Lucina was up in the castle fighting hordes of risen soldiers with what remained of the Haildom of Ylisse's guard. She was slashing her Falchion through as many risen as she could. But with them being zombies resurrected by magic, it felt like she was fighting a losing battle. That every time she slayed one, two more would take that one's place. But then something unexpected happened.

The wall of the castle was suddenly knocked down, and outside of the castle was Grima. It towered over the castle, making it seem small in comparison. Several of it's red eyes looked down at Lucina. "So ends the human race." His voice hissed. "The future is built upon the past, but your kind shall never see it!"

Lucina was terrified, she just held that Falchion in front of her.

"Your mother and father are dead tiny one." Grima just began to laugh. "And now it's your turn to die!"

Grima opened his mouth and charged at Lucina, who just screamed in terror.

* * *

><p>Lucina was screaming. She opened her eyes and realized that she was only having a nightmare. She stopped screaming and just began to get her bearings. The first thing she noticed was that her heart was pounding like mad. The second thing, she was covered in sweat. She looked around the dark and unfamiliar room confused. Slowly she remembered the bit of the previous day, how they had come here. But her mind began to switch to a different thought, how long had it been since she had last had that nightmare.<p>

There was suddenly a knocking at the door. "Lucina, are you okay?" Robin asked.

She just got up and walked to the door and opened it. Standing out there was Robin, Peach, Zelda, a pale white woman with gray hair, one with long green hair, and another with blonde hair and what appeared to be a stuffed star in her arms. Lucina just looked a bit shocked, she figured that they were all woken up by her scream. "Yeah... just a nightmare," she said. "It was of that..." She was breathing heavily.

Robin just nodded. "Will you be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Lucina said. "I think so."

"Lucina…" Robin said not buying it.

"Really, I will be."

"I don't believe that for a second." A woman with green hair said.

"I'm with Palutena." Another woman with blonde hair said.

"And you are?" Lucina asked.

"I'm Palutena." The one with the green hair said. "The Goddess of Light."

"And I'm Rosalina." the blonde hair woman said. "I'm sorry that we hadn't introduced ourselves yet."

"And I am the Wii Fit Trainer." the woman with white skin said.

"I see." Lucina said. "But, honestly, I'm fine."

"Once again, I don't believe that for a second." Palutena said. "I don't even need to use any of my magic or abilities to see that. You're covered in sweat, and gasping for air. You're shaking."

Lucina just went quiet.

"Since you're both new here, you should probably know that it's better to just get anything off of your chest right away." Peach said. "Let's go down to the kitchen, and you can talk about it there..."

Lucina hesitated, but she could tell that all of these woman wouldn't take no for an answer. She also knew that if she didn't tell them, Robin would. "Okay." She eventually said. "I just am going to change into something else." She closed the door, and quickly got into drier clothes. She walked out of the door, and waiting for here was Palutena. "You didn't trust me?"

Palutena just stood there. "I was just making sure you didn't brush us off."

They walked down to the kitchen. Princess Peach had made some hot chocolate for everyone, as Peach was pouring out the hot chocolate into the mugs, someone else walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, people are actually up at this hour?" The newcomer said.

Everyone turned to face the doorway, standing there was a blonde woman, her hair was tied in a pony tail. She was wearing a brown trench coat and didn't look all too amused. "Samus, you just got back?" Peach asked.

"Yeah." Samus sighed. "Those idiots at the Galactic Federation are just pissing me off." Samus glanced down at the two newcomers. Suddenly her expression changed. "Oh, you must be the newcomers we were supposed to get! I'm Samus Aran!"

"Robin."

"Lucina."

Samus just smiled. "Well then, why are we all up at this hour? I doubt it's to greet me..."

"We were woken up." Palutena said. "Lucina here had a nightmare, and was screaming. She was about to tell us what it was about."

Samus gave a rather warm smile. "I see, well then Lucina, you best tell us. Everyone here is family."

"I can't accept that." She shouted. "That monster... I won't accept being called apart of his family!"

Robin just leaned over and lightly hugged Lucina. "Lucina, please keep your voice down, people are still sleeping." She said.

"Right." Lucina said. She just looked at everyone who was now staring. "It's the other Robin."

"Other Robin?" Samus said confused.

"It's a person who looks almost exactly alike to this Robin, but is male." Peach said. "Master Hand got him from an alternate universe."

"That person is long dead. His body is possessed by the Fell Dragon Grima. I come from a future where Grima had ravaged the lands, and destroyed nearly everything. But I managed to escape back in time, where we were able to eventually kill him." Lucina said. "The nightmare I was having, I encountered the fell dragon, and he attacked me. That nightmare, I used to have it every night... Then we defeated Grima, and I stopped having them."

"So, your nightmare was triggered by meeting this Grima person." Samus said.

"That seems like a rather fair assumption." Palutena said.

"But, this time, it didn't feel like a nightmare, more of a premonition." Lucina said. "He all ready didn't seem pleased with Master Hand's rules, and he might soon try to wreck havoc on this world."

"Master Hand won't let that happen." Zelda said. "He will do everything in his power to keep everyone safe."

"But what if Master Hand's power is limited? What if he can't keep holding back Grima?" Lucina said. "You don't know what he's capable of…"

"But there are those that can take care of him." Palutena said. "Don't worry about it. If he does anything, we can get rid of him."

"But-" Lucina began to protest again, however Palutena just placed her hand on Lucina's head and a warm light came off of her hand. Soon Lucina had fallen asleep.

"What did you do to her?" Robin asked.

"I just put her to sleep for now." Palutena said. "I promise that she won't have that nightmare again. Now then, I'll put her to bed." Lucina began to float, and Palutena walked off with Lucina just floating behind her.

Robin just stayed in the kitchen with the other female Smashers.

"What is your relationship to Lucina?" Samus asked.

Robin was caught off guard. Everyone was just looking at her, expecting an answer. "She's a comrade that I fought alongside in Ylisse. We're close friends."

"I see." Samus said. "I was thinking an older sister, or a mother with how you were treating her."

"Maybe in another world... But her father loved someone else." Robin said.

"We're the same." Samus said. Robin just looked at her in confusion. "I mean Lucina, and myself. I often have nightmares too of enemies I've fought. The enemies that I've killed, and somehow keep coming back. Thinking that some monster is dead and that this time you've finally killed it, but it just keeps coming back for more. It just gets robotic appendages where you blew off the others. That overwhelming crushing feeling of absolute despair. Just knowing that it will be back for another round by the time you count to ten..."

"I also used to constantly have nightmares." Robin admitted. "It also involved Grima. Like the other Robin, I'm part of Grima too. I was meant to be a vessel, and in the world that she came from, I was taken over and had killed her father. My nightmare was just that; I was taken over and then would kill her father. But because I constantly had that nightmare, I was able to prevent that."

"I think you two just need to relax." Wii Fit trainer said. "I can help you with that if you'd like."

Robin just smiled. "I think we'd both like that."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Palutena had put Lucina back into her bed. She walked out of the room and just stared down the hallway. Standing there was Grima, along with what remained of a phantom that Zelda had set up to prevent any perverted male smashers from trying to sneak a peak. Palutena just had her staff ready. "I'm guessing, you weren't just sleep walking." Palutena said.<p>

Grima just glared at her. "I just wanted to pay Lucina a small visit."

"You've all ready done enough visiting her in her nightmares." Palutena said. "You forced that nightmare on her, didn't you?"

"Very perceptive..." Grima said. "I guess I should have expected it from the Goddess of Light."

"So, even though we're from different worlds, you know who I am." Palutena smiled. "I don't know if I should be honored about that. Well, I'm going to have to ask you to leave this area, or else I'm going to have to use force."

Grima however just began to walk towards Palutena. "Your skin looks fair, but it still has marks on it." Grima said.

"What?" Palutena said.

"The mark's that it's pincers left on you are still there..." Grima said. "How it dug deep into your skin for 3 whole years..."

Palutena sent a sphere of light towards Grima, he just countered with his own ball of elfire. The two collided and exploded.

"The envoy of chaos; the Chaos Kin." Grima said.

"How do you know about that?" Palutena asked.

"Wasn't it a famous tactician that said if you know your enemies, and know yourself, you need not fear the results of a hundred battles." Grima said. "I simply just learned all about you." He pulled out a sword, and slashed it, lightning suddenly rushed for Palutena. However, a barrier didn't appear deflecting it. The attack hit her and sent electricity through her body.

"What?" Palutena said shocked.

"I can't use magic to attack you." Grima said. "However, that doesn't stop items such as this Levin Sword from still being able to attack you."

"What?" Palutena said. "That shouldn't be possible within the rules."

Grima just smiled. "I can't attack you, but it's not me casting the magic, it's my sword. Unlike using tomes, it doesn't require me to actually channel magic. So, I can attack you, but you can't attack me in retaliation."

"You've got that wrong! Since you're trespassing in the girl's dorms, I can attack you. However..." Palutena just suddenly put her staff down, and beams of light suddenly teleported them elsewhere. They were now located in an empty coliseum in skyworld. Grima just began to breath in all of the fresh air.

"Thank you, that mansion was getting stuffy, and I couldn't spread my wings. Although I can't really say I like all the decor here. A little bit more doom would liven it up. Do you even know what you've just done?"

"I've taken you out of the mansion." Palutena said. "And away from Master Hand's limitations."

"Yes." Grima laughed. A dark aura began to come off of his body. "That's exactly what you've just done!"

"But, that also means that I'm no longer under Master Hand's limitations!" Palutena said. "And unfortunately for you, I'm a Goddess, not just some powerful dragon."

Several lasers rushed for Grima and hit him. The onslaught continued for at least thirty seconds. Grima was still standing, but his cloak was now full of holes. He just began to gasp for air.

"Now tell me, how do you know about the Chaos Kin?" Palutena asked, pointing her staff at him.

"Magic." Grima replied. "I used magic to learn about everyone who would be in the tournament." He just began to laugh. "Magic is a strong force. It's capable of doing whatever you can dream of as long as you have the necessary magic power required, time travel, bringing back the dead, nothing is impossible with magic... this body also has quite the aptitude for magic." He pulled out a book that was strangely not harmed. "Now then, shall we begin a battle truly befitting a God! Meteor!"

He opened the book to a single page and the writing on it began to glow, until it burned up the page. The ashes then shot up into the sky and formed a giant ball of fire that rushed towards Palutena.

"Reflect!" Palutena said. A clear crystal rectangular barrier suddenly appeared in front of her. However the meteor wasn't reflected. The barrier began to crack under the pressure of the attack. "Warp!" She quickly disappeared and reappeared several feet away. The meteor finally went through the barrier and hit the ground where it exploded.

Palutena just looked a bit shocked.

"Thoron!" Grima said. Suddenly around Palutena appeared an orb of electricity, that shocked her. Grima prepared another spell. "Thoron!" He shouted once again. This time however, it came out as a single thick beam of lightning that hit Palutena and knocked her back.

Palutena just put up a barrier around herself, protecting her from the constant magic blasts. She fired several more attacks from behind the barrier, but they were quickly countered by Grima. She soon just closed her eyes and began to draw in energy.

"You have forced my hand." Palutena said. She began to float and fly away. "But unfortunately this has to end now, Grima! I've finished charging up... Palutena Glam Blaster!"

A blinding white light shot down from the sky and hit the floating island. It lasted for about five seconds. When the attack was over. Palutena just floated back down to the island and approached Grima.

He was on the ground. It was to be anticipated. The last time she had used that attack, the enemy that had been caught underneath it was nothing more than a smoking husk, that monster was barely identifiable, having several of it's limbs torn off. But Palutena was surprised, Grima was still alive and moving. "It hurts, it really hurts." He was crying. His voice had changed to that of a young man, in his late teens.

Palutena just stood there over him. She couldn't sense Grima. "Was Grima just possessing the boy?"

"Are you okay?" Palutena asked.

The young boy just looked up at her. Immediately his face went red.

She stretched out her left hand. The boy suddenly smiled and his hand sparked with electricity. Palutena realized her error. However a laser came out of nowhere and hit the boy's hand causing him to let go of the Thoron, and missing Palutena. Palutena just looked over to the side to see Dark Pit. She quickly warped to his side.

"Dark Pit?" She said confused.

In Dark Pit's hands he had a staff. "Sorry, but I was hearing some loud explosions and I wanted to know what was going on."

Grima had gotten up. He just laughed. "You were lucky Palutena. That was the same trick that did in Lucina's father in the timeline that I came from... Just a simple stabbing with magic."

Palutena wasn't too amused. She aimed her staff at him, suddenly Grima was paralyzed, and he began to float up into the air. "Heavenly light." She said. What appeared to be just sunbeams coming down on him began to rapidly deal damage.

"It hurts! It hurts!" the boy began to cry out again.

"Tell me Palutena, does this seem familiar?" Grima asked. "Only this time its you on the other end... He feels all the pain that you're inflicting on me."

"You are scum." Palutena said.

"And Lucina thought that he was dead after I had possessed him..." Grima laughed. "Maybe in her universe that's what happens, but not all events happen the same in all universes. I'm almost glad I did spare him... Why don't you just hear the screams of someone completely innocent once again..."

"Help me!" The boy was crying.

Palutena just clenched her staff. "You said that magic's only limit is the user's imagination." Palutena said. "Grima, then prepare to die!"

"Please Palutena, don't you remember how weak you were after the Chaos Kin let go of you? And that was only 3 years." Grima laughed. "I've been in him for nearly 20 years. The shock will kill a mere mortal such as him..."

"Dark Pit. Go get the water that you brought back from the rewind spring." Palutena said. "I have a feeling we might need it."

"Understood." Dark Pit said, running away.

"Now then, let's see if I can do this." Palutena said.

The heavenly light stopped and Grima just remained suspended in the air, unable to actually do anything. Palutena waved her staff around. "The first part will be expelling you Grima in your entirety!"

Grima just laughed. "Then you will kill the boy."

"I think not." Palutena said. "Don't you dare underestimate the capabilities of a God."

"But once again, the boy is only mortal."

"He's strong, if he's been able to live with you for this long." Palutena said.

"Are you talking from experience again?" Grima taunted. "But you really can't compare 3 years against 20... Oh, maybe you're just weak."

"Speak all you want." Palutena said. "Because those words will be your last!"

"Are you stealing words from another possessed boy too?" Grima taunted. "You must have your interest in him as well. He's supposed to be coming to the Smashers as well. And he's supposedly a god-slayer as well."

The orb on Palutena's staff began to glow.

"Lady Palutena!" Dark Pit said, rushing over to her. "I've got the water from the rewind spring!" In his hands was a small glass vial.

"Good." Palutena said. "I was getting tired of listening to him! Robin, I'm sorry, this is probably going to hurt, but bear with it!"

From her staff came a beam of light that rushed towards Grima. It hit the body and began to force a dark energy out. When the attack was done, floating above Robin was a cloud of dark mist. Robin slowly floated down, and then landed on the ground. Palutena made sure that he was lying down.

Dark Pit and Palutena just focused their attention on the floating dark cloud. "Well, that was fun." Grima laughed. "I got rid of a body, and now can find a more suitable form."

"Don't think I'm going to let you get away!" Palutena shouted.

"Please, you're too exhausted to do anything." Grima just began to laugh. "Palutena, I'm sure we will be meeting again soon, I think my first stop will be this rewind spring you told me about."

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Palutena said.

"And besides, shouldn't you be paying attention to him?"

From the dark cloud, a bolt of electricity rushed towards Robin. Palutena quickly put up a barrier around him, when the attack ended and she looked up at where Grima had used to be, the cloud of black mist had faded away.

Palutena and Dark Pit rushed over to the boy. "Quickly Dark Pit. Give him a few drops of the rewind spring water."

"Of course." Dark Pit said. He let a few fall into the boy's mouth and then suddenly all of the wounds began to magically disappear, as well as his appearance began to change. He was getting younger. An unfortunate side effect of the Rewind Spring was that it didn't really heal you, like the name implied it just rewound your body, the amount rewound was directly proportional to the exposure of the spring water. If he was about 18 before, he now looked about 14 years old. After a minute the boy began to stir. He looked around confused, and then at Palutena.

"Are you okay?" Palutena asked.

The boy just nodded, before falling forwards unconscious.

"What happened?" Dark Pit asked.

"He's just exhausted... he must of woken from a very long nightmare."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to keep it a secret that I'm just making anything and everything up with this story as I go along. And I now have a small problem, it's now trying to avoid confusion with both Robins. I really don't want to refer to them as "Male Robin" and "Female Robin" in the scene... and that was the reason why I went with Grima possessing the other Robin to avoid that. So I could refer to that person as Grima. <strong>

**But then, for some reason, I decided to get rid of Grima inside that Robin. *Insert picture of shooting self in foot here* I'll think of something.**

**"Speak all you want. Because those words will be your last!" is a reference to… something. I'm not going to say any more than that.  
><strong>


	4. The other Robin Redux

**Question: "Nice story, but uhh... if Grima was in Robin's body for about 20 years, how was he only 18?"**

**Response: Because I can't do math! Or it's magic!**

**Actually it's probably my Fanon... In Fire Emblem Awakening, I'm assuming Robin's body didn't physically age once Grima possessed him. When Grima returned back in time and acted as the Hierophant, it was stated that Robin and the Hierophant from X years in the future looked identical. With Chrom even suggesting that they were twins.**

**Realistically, the reason that happened in game was because they could reuse the models, and since Robin was a custom model from the Player's customization, making a new older model, with all of the possibilities, was probably out of the question.**

**Basically, the answer is: in my Fanon, when possessed by Grima, Robin's body stopped aging.**

**Comment: Sonic is a god slayer too.**

**Response: And I had completely forgot that Sonic 2006 happened… *Adds to the list of characters who have slain gods for future reference*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The other Robin Redux<p>

When he woke up he was in a bed, in an unfamiliar white room. He could only see some strange things that were connected to him. He moved, but it felt like something was in his arms, and he soon learned that if he moved the wrong way, it hurt.

"Where am I?" He muttered to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to remember. He felt like he had been stuck in a nightmare for so long. "The last thing I remember was beating Validar with Chrom and then..."

Everything came back to him in an instant and he began to uncontrollably scream in terror. "What have I done?!" Several people came rushing in and did their best to try and restrain him. He didn't recognize any of them, but they were reassuring him that everything was okay. When he had calmed down a bit they let him go.

"You're finally back up." one person said. "You've been out for a week."

"A week?" the boy questioned. "Chorm, where's Chrom!"

"Who?" one person dressed in white asked.

"Chrom, he was my friend, and we were fighting in a battle." The boy said. "And then I... I..." He just stopped talking, he looked at his hands as they shook in shock.

The man in white just gave a kind smile. "My name is Dr. Mario." He said. "Listen, a lot of things have happened, and a lot more time has passed than you think had originally passed. Let me try and explain some things."

* * *

><p>One week ago:<p>

Lucina had awoken. She was back in her bed. The last thing that she remembered was being down in the kitchen with all of the other female Smashers. However, she had fallen asleep. She actually had a rather nice sleep in comparison to before...

It was strange. She remembered that she had a nightmare, and that she went down with the other female smashers to talk about it... but not what the nightmare was, or even coming back up to her room. She just looked at herself in the mirror, she was still in her night gown.

After getting changed, she went out into the hallway and in front of Robin's door. She knocked but there was no answer. She just went in and found the bed abandoned.

She walked down to the kitchen to find that nearly everyone else had fallen asleep at the table talking. "What?" Lucina said surprised.

And then there was a flash of light from outside. She looked to see Palutena walking towards the mansion, and in her arms was Grima.

Palutena had only just walked through the front door when Lucina began to bombard her with questions. "What happened? Why are you carrying Grima!?" Lucina said confused.

"I expelled Grima from him." Palutena replied. "Now he's just a mostly normal human."

Lucina just looked in shock at her. "You expelled Grima from him?" She shouted outraged. This wasn't the reaction that Palutena was expecting. "Do you have any idea what you've done? This nightmare was supposed to be over!"

Palutena just let off a heavy sigh. "I was trying to save someone innocent. I hope you treat him the same way you treated the Robin from your world."

Lucina just flinched. "I once tried to kill her. I might try that again, if I think that Grima will try to possess either of them."

Palutena just smiled. "You don't have to worry about that. I promise that won't happen again." She removed a bit of the cloak on the male Robin, revealing what appeared to be a mark on his chest. A circle with six curves surrounding it, there were 3 on each side. Palutena just closed her eyes and behind her appeared the same symbol, composed out of a radiant blue energy. "I've given him my blessing to protect him. Grima won't be able to possess him any more. I'll do the same to the other Robin."

Lucina just nodded. "Please."

Palutena just went into the kitchen where the others were still sleeping. The blue orb on her staff began to glow, and some light went from it into Robin.

"Now, I guess I better get him to the hospital wing." She said, departing.

But not all in the Mansion were happy with what Palutena had done.

"Do you have any idea what you did?!" Master Hand was furious. "Lady Palutena..."

"I saved someone who was innocent." Palutena said.

"And you've also unleashed Grima across the world. Something I was trying to prevent by bottling him up here." Master Hand said.

"To be honest, Master Hand, your plan was stupid." Palutena bluntly said. "It was only a matter of time before he figured out how to cross the dimensions with magic... and it seemed like he was beginning to figure out everything with your magic that you set up as a precaution."

Master Hand just floated there. "I'm not looking forwards to this." He said.

* * *

><p>"And that's the situation explained as best as I can." Dr. Mario said.<p>

"Grima was expelled from me..." The boy said. He looked at himself in the mirror. He realized that he looked much younger than the last time he had seen himself. He suddenly realized what he was wearing. The hospital gown. It was far too bright for his tastes.

"I…"

"It's a lot to take in." Dr. Mario said. "But, we're here to help support you." Dr. Mario just helped Robin back into his bed. "Just call if you need anything."

With that Dr. Mario walked away. Robin just laid there thinking over things. And then, he heard a door open.

"Welcome." Dr. Mario said. "He's conscious now, so you can go and see him."

Walking into the room was a small group of people. The first was a man who was wearing a helmet. The next was a blue haired swordsman that Robin recognized as the Radiant Hero, Ike from the Einherjar cards. The other two he didn't see. They just blended in behind the two large men.

"Hello." The one wearing a helmet said. "I'm Captain Falcon."

"And I'm Ike. What's your name?"

"Robin." The boy replied.

Captain Falcon just sighed. "This is really going to get confusing isn't it?"

"Probably." Ike said.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"There is another person here named Robin." Captain Falcon said.

The female Robin was just dragged over to in front of the male Robin. The two of them just stared at each other. "You look just like me!" The male Robin said. "Only... You're a girl..."

"And what's that supposed to mean." Robin said annoyed.

The boy just backed up as best as he could, intimidated by her. "Nothing." He said.

"Although, there is another difference besides our sex." Robin said, holding out her hand. The boy did the same, however there was a tattoo on his hand. "You still have the Mark of Grima on you." It was a tattoo on his hand of six eyes, connected by a line that crossed each other.

He just cringed at the cursed mark. He tried to cover it up with his other hand. "How did you get rid of your mark?" He asked.

"I killed Grima in my world." She said.

"So, if I kill Grima... it will disappear."

"Yeah." She said.

The boy just smiled. That was perhaps the best news he had heard all day. "Still, even if I do that. It won't bring back..." He just went silent and began to shake. He looked around the room, trying to get his mind off of what he was about to say. And then his eyes focused on the fourth person who had come in. Lucina. He was just suddenly terrified. He remembered how she had confided in him. How she had come back in time to stop her father from being killed by an unknown assailant. And then she confronted him one day at the end of a battle. She aimed her Falchion at him, with the intent to kill him, and the Chrom appeared to stop her. "Lucina!" Robin said afraid. "I'm sorry, I killed your father. I'm sorry."

Lucina just looked at the boy. She felt anger well up inside her. She long thought that she had put aside these feelings, and moved past it when she had confronted her Robin. But now that the boy was begging in front of her, they all welled up again. Her hand reached for her sword and the boy closed his eyes terrified. However Lucina just leaned forwards and hugged him and patted him on the back.

"Why?" the boy cried.

"You've all ready suffered enough." Lucina said. "And my father in that universe wouldn't want me hate you. He believed in you. You were just being controlled by Grima. It's not your fault. Let's just start over with the Smashers..."

The boy just continued to cry, and another person entered into the room. He glanced at him, and then his eyes just opened up in shock. "How is this possible?" He said, staring at the newcomer. Standing there at the door was Marth. "The Hero-King?"

"It's the Smash Mansion." Captain Falcon replied. "Anything and everything is possible."

"So, who was the Robin that was here before hand?" Ike asked.

Lucina just began to explain everything.

Ike just looked a bit annoyed. "So the male Robin that we knew beforehand was actually an evil dragon known as Grima, and now he's been freed of the possession, and as a side effect his body has been reduced by several years."

"Pretty much." Marth said.

"So, just another normal day at the Smash Mansion." Ike said. "Honestly, I don't know why I'm even surprised anymore... after your descendant showed up I think all bets are off."

"I guess so." Marth laughed.

"Still I feel like we should be calling him something different." Ike said. "it's just too confusing, you know."

"Not really..." Marth, Robin and Lucina muttered.

"Yeah, it is." Captain Falcon said.

"You can call me Reflet," the boy said.

"Why that?" Marth wondered.

"That sounds incredibly stupid." Captain Falcon said.

"It's my middle name." Reflet replied. "If it's just to avoid confusion, I don't mind it."

"Okay, we'll call you Reflet." Ike said.

They stayed around for an hour, talking to Reflet and then they left when Dr. Mario began insisting that Reflet still needed his rest.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Reflet was just lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He had a short nap, but now he was beginning to grow bored.<p>

And then a giant hand came in. Reflet was just staring at it afraid. He began to instinctively reach to where is magic tomes would be if he was wearing his cloak. Unfortunately he soon was reminded that he was wearing a hospital gown.

"Robin," Master Hand said. "Please don't be afraid. I come in peace."

This didn't exactly calm down Reflet, the very fact that it could talk scared him further. He began to chant something to try and charge some magic. In his hands electricity began to spark and he fired it towards Master Hand. The bolt however just hit a barrier. Reflet looked rather afraid.

"It's okay." Dr. Mario said, waking into the room. "You haven't seen him before, but this is Master Hand, the leader of the Smashers. He's mostly harmless."

Reflet just nodded. "And... what do you want?"

"Robin, I've come here to explain everything to you." Master Hand said.

"Please call me Reflet."

Master Hand just floated there. "Why?" He asked.

"I met the other Robin that's here. Just call me Reflet to avoid confusion." He said.

"Wouldn't that be more confusing?" Master Hand muttered. He suddenly began to clear his non-existent throat and began to explain everything. That he invited him to a tournament, however Grima was possessing him, and was planning on using this as a chance to conquer a new world. Master Hand on the other hand was hoping to use this as a chance to either contain Grima or expel him from the boy, and put him in another vessel that was more of an inanimate object, than an actual person who could move around, and then kill the fell dragon. He explained that Palutena had fought with Grima and expelled him from his body, and that brings them to today.

Reflet just sat there.

"So, will you participate in the fights?" Master Hand asked. "Since technically, the person I invited was Grima, and not you, and he chose to come. It's still your choice. I don't need an answer right now, but, I would like you to think about it."

Reflet just nodded. "I will participate." He said.

"Very well then." Master Hand said.

"If I go back to my world... there will be nothing left..." Reflet said, horror suddenly dawned upon him. He just began to curl up into a ball. "I... no..."

Master Hand just faced Dr. Mario. "You might need to do some therapy." He said.

Dr. Mario just nodded. "Yes."

"I'll also leave this for him." He said placing a folder on the bed.

With that Master Hand left. Dr. Mario just kept an eye on Reflet. Ever since the Hand had left, he glanced in every few minutes but there was no change. Every time he looked into the room Reflet was just sitting there shaking. Even though he had the conversation with Lucina, he still wasn't doing too well. Dr. Mario figured that right now the best therapy he could have was talking with the other Smashers. He just reached for the phone, and began to dial. Hoping he would find a few Smashers that weren't busy.

* * *

><p>Reflet continued to sit on the hospital wing's bed. He had recovered slightly, and had looked through the folder that Master Hand left. In it was just some pictures of all of the Smashers, along with their names and some information about them.<p>

He hoped that he could be discharged, but that didn't exactly look like that was going to happen any time soon. Since the Lucina and the other Robin had all ready visited, he didn't expect any more guests.

However, he suddenly heard someone talking out there. "Fine, you guys can go in and see him." Dr. Mario said. "Just be sure to be quiet, and don't break anything."

Walking through the door were six kid Smashers. Ness, Lucas, Red, Toon Link, Popo and Villager. In Villager's hand was a basket of fruit. Reflet couldn't help himself and just stared at it.

"Hey!" Ness said. "We came by to see how the new Smasher was doing. Getting in a coma not even 24 hours after you got here. Being unconscious for a week... You're starting off on the right foot."

Reflet just looked down at the sheets rather annoyed. All ready he was getting the feeling that he wasn't going to like this guy.

"That and Villager wanted to give you some fruit." Ness said.

"Well, it wasn't my idea." Villager said. "It was all Isabelle's idea... she thought that it would be a good idea for you to get some of our towns fruit to help with your recovery."

Reflet just smiled. "Thanks." He managed to say. They stayed with him, talking and becoming friends until Dr. Mario came in.

"All right." Dr. Mario sighed. "I'm just going to do some quick tests, and then I think you will be able to walk around for a little while. But, you'll still have to come back here to sleep."

Reflet just nodded.

"That's great we can show you outside." Ness said.

"Another to add to the kid Smasher club."

"Kid Smasher?" Robin muttered. "Kid?" He just repeated the word a few times trying to get used to it. The fact that his body had reverted several years was still not something he was used to.

After a few minutes, Dr. Mario had given Reflet the okay to go. He just followed out the kid Smashers, until Ganondorf walked past them.

Reflet just froze as Ganondorf just glared down at him. "What do you want?" Reflet asked, slightly afraid.

"I just wanted to confirm that you weren't really him..." Ganondorf said. "He seems to be completely gone. Good, I didn't like him."

"You mean Grima?"

"Yeah." Ganondorf replied. "It didn't seem like he was worth my effort to deal with, and it seems that I was right... You also seem to have the affinity for darkness... Don't lose yourself."

Ganondorf just walked away.

"That's Ganondorf." Ness said. "His title is the king of evil, but everyone knows he's just a big softy inside. Although you really don't want to make him angry, otherwise, well, you're pretty much dead."

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that." Reflet said.

"Come on, let's go!" Ness said running away.

Reflet just laughed. "_How childish._" He told himself. "_Although, I guess I'm a child now too…_" He just followed the kid Smashers.

* * *

><p>Master Hand, and Palutena were watching the kid Smashers play outside from the windows in Master Hand's office. After a few minutes, Reflet had just sat on the sidelines, his body wasn't all that strong yet to withstand constant physical activity.<p>

"I'll ask you again, Palutena." Master Hand said. "Do you believe you did the right thing?"

"Yes." Palutena replied.

"And are you willing to live with any and all consequences that may come froth from your actions?" Master Hand said.

"I am." Palutena replied.

"Very well then..." Master Hand said. "If Grima attacks you better be ready."

"Right."

Master Hand just floated there looking out the window. "One more thing, you used the Rewind Spring water on him, right?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't he be fine?" Master Hand questioned. "If it rewound him to that body..."

Palutena just looked down. "Even if his body had been rewound, his body still remembers it's dependance on Grima, the past 20 years that Grima had been possessing him, I imagine it's reacting like an addiction, he really can't just go cold turkey. He might start having some withdrawal symptoms soon."

"Is that you talking from experience?" Master Hand asked.

"I've told you before Master Hand that I don't like talking about the Chaos Kin, and I'd rather not talk about that any further." Palutena said.

"There is one other thing." Master Hand said. "When he attacked me in fear with that lightning bolt, I could of let it hit me, it would have just been like a static shock to me. You, Zelda, and Ganondorf are going to have to help him recover his magic capacity too."

"Understood." Palutena said.

* * *

><p>As Reflet watched the other Kid Smashers play, he let off a heavy sigh. "What's wrong?" Ness asked.<p>

"It's just... Well, I don't really know."

Ness just gave a puzzled look. "You don't know?"

"Well, it's just that Grima's out there, I don't feel like I should be here relaxing..." Reflet said. "Especially since it's my fault, and..."

"Just don't worry about it." Ness said. "If Grima decides to do anything, we'll be there to stop him and clean up this mess."

Reflet however just looked a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay, I promise." Ness said. "Besides, in your current condition you can't do that much. You need to recover fully and restrengthen your body."

* * *

><p><strong>After much internal debating, I went with Reflet, his Japanese name. I was really finding it confusing, and I didn't want to do "Male Robin" or "Female Robin." every time I tried to refer to one of them. Inside, I'm cringing a bit, since it kind of reminds me of some fics that refer to characters in their Japanese names, even though they have actual english names.<strong>

**I was actually debating calling him Morgan, after the son/daughter in Fire Emblem Awakening. But Reflet it is, for referring to the male Robin.**

**Anyways... That chapter is done... **


End file.
